


Снег

by beresklet



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beresklet/pseuds/beresklet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тающий на губах снег как-то сразу становится теплым и сухим, и Аллен, от неожиданности открыв глаза, видит перед собой только бездонную черноту. Через несколько долгих секунд он понимает: снегопад закончился, и это понимание действует, как ушат холодной воды. Гордые белые крылья съеживаются и исчезают, приподнятое настроение падает до нуля, а ночь перестает казаться восхитительно сказочной. Просто обычная, холодная ночь, и только.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Снег

Хваленые форменные сапоги, вообразив себя обыкновенными калошами, нещадно скользят, и Аллен идет вперед осторожно, плавно, почти танцуя. Тропинка, выхваченная светом редких фонарей из ранней ноябрьской темноты - единственное светлое пятно среди черной безбрежности. Над нею, словно ажурные своды готических соборов, смыкаются блестящие от снежной мишуры ветви деревьев, выводя на черном атласе хрупкий, затейливый узор.

Ледяная корочка лужиц вкусно похрустывает под каблуками, легкий морозец ощутимо пощипывает щеки, и так упоительно, глубоко дышится. Так странно – только что толпа народу, отмечающая чей-то день рождения, говор, смех, громкая музыка, а теперь сказочная тишина, холод, одиночество и этот чудесный мир.

В желтоватом, усталом свете фонарей на землю сплошным потоком льются белые хлопья. Все вокруг сверкает и искрится, и в спокойном воздухе между снежинок витает предвкушение чуда, как это бывает в ночь перед Рождеством. Так легко плечам, так полна грудь вдруг нахлынувшим счастьем, так спокойно на душе - и кажется, что нет в этом мире ничего невозможного, что стоит только захотеть, и за спиной появятся невесомые белые крылья, которые смогут унести прямо туда, в безграничную высь, в самое сердце снегопада.

Минутный порыв – и мальчишка останавливается в круге света, рядом со столбом, покрытым инеем. Запрокидывает голову и, не отрываясь, смотрит в небо.  
Снежинки летят так стремительно, что оставляют взгляду лишь призрачный росчерк своего движения, и Аллену кажется, что это не они, а он сам летит им навстречу, что вокруг нет ничего – ни фонаря, ни деревьев, ни земли – только снег, снег, снег. Он шуршит по капюшону, чиркает по щекам, приятным холодком оседает на ресницах – и если прикрыть глаза, то уже не разобрать, где заканчивается он и начинаешься ты.

Голова слегка кружится, ощущение полета кажется совсем уж реальным. За плечами почти осязаемо шевелятся стесненные курткой крылья, дыхание вырывается тонкими струйками пара, сами собой напрягаются мышцы: вот сейчас, сейчас, сейчас…

Тающий на губах снег как-то сразу становится теплым и сухим, и Аллен, от неожиданности открыв глаза, видит перед собой только бездонную черноту. Через несколько долгих секунд он понимает: снегопад закончился, и это понимание действует, как ушат холодной воды. Гордые белые крылья съеживаются и исчезают, приподнятое настроение падает до нуля, а ночь перестает казаться восхитительно сказочной. Просто обычная, холодная ночь, и только.

Мальчишка печально закрывает глаза снова, не слыша тихого шелеста по плечам своей куртки. Он размышляет о том, что вот так бывает всегда: не успеешь поверить в чудо – и на тебе, сразу появляется убедительное доказательство того, что чудес не бывает.

Шелест не прекращается, но Аллен настолько поглощен своей грустью, что не замечает его. И только когда тепло на губах становится настойчивей, он вдруг резко распахивает серые глаза, вновь встречаясь взглядом с бездонной чернотой. Бездонной чернотой таких знакомых глаз.

Потрясение, недоверие, сомнение и тусклый отблеск дальней надежды – все это захлестывает девятым валом. Сердце заходится в бешеном стуке, удивленный вопрос уже готов сорваться облачком пара в морозный воздух, но обладатель черных глаз предупреждающе рычит:

\- Просто помолчи, Мояши, - и притягивает мальчишку обратно к себе.

…А в желтоватом, усталом свете фонарей на землю сплошным потоком все льются и льются белые хлопья, скрывая от нескромных взглядов две темные фигуры, слившиеся в одну. Поцелуи невесомые, нежные, похожие на прикосновения снежинок, только долгие и теплые. Аллен тонет в них, тонет в тепле, разливающемся по телу и душе.

И кто сказал, что чудес не бывает?


End file.
